Stage A: The Michelangelo Memorial Hospital
Stage A: The Michelangelo Memorial Hospital '(ステージA：ミケランジェロ記念病院 Sutēji A: Mikeranjero kinen byōin) is the first stage that appears in the first game, [[Galerians|''Galerians]]. The location is set in The Michelangelo Memorial Hospital that is located in Michelangelo City. In this stage it is dark out. Enemy(s) * '''Doctors * Researcher/Nurse * Doctor Rem * Rabbit * Arabesque * Sniper * Armored Suit Guard Main Characters * Rion Steiner * Doctor Rem * Birdman Stage Boss Battle In Stage A this boss battle is the easiest and fight not a galerian. The user must fight the head leader of the Michelangelo Memorial hospital, Doctor Rem. Galerians In the beginning, the game starts up it shows a scene where the game is taking place, Michelangelo City. Tram cars zip back and forth across up in the air. It shows a white building, like one large block stacked on a smaller one. This is Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. An emblem like a shining sun is on the building. When it shows Rion Steiner first appear, Rion is lying on a stretcher bed as memories float through him. It shows some of the flashes a mother a and a little girl holding a doll. A girl's voice hauntingly whispers something indiscernible. It shows the Data Room, a row of computer servers stands, each with a single red cyclopean light. The researcher (Doctor) in medical scrubs stands in an observation discussion with another fellow Doctor about Rion. The scene goes back to Rion and a voice is calling him in his head as he tries to wake up. He ties talking back but does not really know who is calling for him. The two doctors continues his work. Two spindly, mechanical arms shift back and forth over Rion's bed. The arms, one on each side, close in on Rion's head. One has a vial of green liquid. The other has a vial of red. The shots inject the liquid into Rion's neck. He reacts with surprise. A doctor returns to the observation room, leaving Rion alone. The lock on Rion's shackled arm begins to loosen by itself, as do the screws securing it to the bed (Rion was using nalcon). When this happens Rion loosed his memory. One doctor comments that he was surprised because Rion survived that shot. (Some galerians may not have survived that shot possibly could have been more). They go back and check Rion’s data. When the doctors were not paying action to Rion. On the camera, it shows he got off his bed and was looking around the strange room to him as the scene ended. The user clicks objects in the room and Rion asking who he is. If the user controls Rion to walks to a medical cabinet, it would say DESC: "It's a storage cabinet for PPECs. You need a key to open it." And if the user SCANS it: A control panel with a monitor surrounded by buttons will show. If the user clicks on the back door in the room Rion will have frustration trying to open it slams his fist on it. It won’t budge due to you need a fuse to open it. If the user SCANS it an image will appear: An electronic lock titled "NUMA". It does not appear to be powered on. If the user makes Rion approaches a computer box in a wall with a glowing red light that looks like a camera Rion would say “This is what they examined me with?” If the user picks up the document on the black figure like box it would be the Medical Staff Notes. It shows another scene, where Rion opens the door and it appears to be the Data Room, where a doctor is examining a electronic clipboard by a row of computers. He hears the door open and turns around noting Rion out of his bed. It appears that the doctor was shocked about it. They have a little conversion. Rion asking where did he get his power forcing the doctor to speak as the electricity dances on his head making it in pain. The doctor answers saying Clinic chief Rem, as in Doctor Rem as the scene Ends. The user has a choice to use any of Rion’s powers, nalcon or red. After the little battle between them, the user goes over and checks on the Data that is showing on a huge computer screen. Questioning Rion if that is his Data. If the user examines the computer’s keyboard Rion will pick up the security card. The user leaves the room. After killing some more Doctors in the hallway, he passes a long picture window overlooking the hospital atrium. There is a large statue, two stories high, of a woman in jade posing as Botticelli's Birth of Venus of a statue of a goddess. If the user continues to go down the hall the user see another door. In a more industrial hallway, Rion finds an electronic lock for a barred security door that only uses a card. If the user gets Rion to SCAN it will show an image: The computer console in the Data room, with the red orb. The user swipes the security card and the lock turns blue. Another scene is placed, in a separate room, two Security Guards observe surveillance cameras. A red light flashes behind them. The monitor shows Rion walking past the door. One of them was wondering what was the doctors up to letting Rion run around all over the place. The security guard exits the room to the adjacent hallway where Rion is as the scene continues. After the little chat between them two, the scene ends with glaring at him. Keep moving on after the fight, the user controls Rion click on a yellow button on the desk. The light on the barred security door behind him turns from red to blue. There are two doors at the end of the hall. One is locked. If you SCAN it an image: A large blue button on a computer console. Rion enters the other door into the security room. The user has to go through another guard, defeats another the guard and picks up the Freezer Room Key. The user gets Rion to examines the security desk and unlocks the door. Beside the desk is a hanging mirror. If the user goes over to it shows a super small scene where Rion holding his face question himself again. Showing Images of a big house. The user uses Rion and enters a Storeroom with empty medical supply boxes and other junk. The user gets him to climbs a ladder.The user sees an orange box and takes out a beeject Back in the security room, and in the hallway again, the user goes through the door that once was locked but now able to open. Rion exits and goes through it. In this hallway, there are Four doors. The first door is the Saving Room. The other three is one PPEC Office, another door that leads into the hall, and a bathroom. If the user makes Rion examines the PPEC Office the door would be locked, the key would be a Special PPEC Office. If the user SCANs it would show an image: A hospital cart. In the background, giant fetuses lay in glass containers against the wall. If the user goes into the bathroom and clicks the mirror he asks himself "I wonder why I am here." If the user countiunes in the door that leads into another hall there is a door marked 14F with a down arrow. Rion questioning if he can go to a lower floor. If the user SCANs and an image will appear: A glass cylinder cabinet with many bottles inside, and a red glowing orb. This is the same cabinet in the room Rion woke up in. The user moves Rion finds the door with "NUMA" lock. It's blown a fuse. (It is that first room) Maybe you can find a replacement. Making the user SCAN: An electric fuse box on a wall of ice. The user can make Rion enters a room with a large scary machine that has a single chair in the middle, surrounded by cylinders sticking out. Two researchers operate consoles on either side. Rion questioning what does this machine do? Rion SCANs it shows a scene: A vision of a boy strapped into the chair. Researchers observe and collect data as he seizes uncontrollably. Rion picks up the PPEC Storage Key on one of the computer consoles. In the adjacent room is a single, featureless cell, except for a chair in the middle. Rion sense something from it with a scan SCAN another scene will show: A vision of a boy strapped in the chair, trembling. His eyes are white and his head is bandaged, a pasted smile on his face. Children's toys float in front of him. An action figure flies in front of him and breaks apart. The corners of the boy's mouth twitch upward. Against the back wall, the numbers 9607932 have been sloppily scorched into the wall. With one more scan in the room SCAN: A television monitor with a numeric keypad below it. At another door, it's locked. You can sense cold air beyond it. With a SCAN: A key hanging on a hook below a pipe control unit. If the user controls Rion to use the Freezer Room key to enter the room. The room has an ever-present hum of refrigerator coils. The walls and floor are caked in ice and Rion can see his breath. A large cylindrical tank sits in the middle of the room. The user makes Rion presses a button on it. A scene approaches and it shows the walls around the tank slide away, revealing a vat filled with body parts and organs suspended in liquid. An eyeball floats past brains and other unidentifiable tissues. Rion falls back in surprise. The vat's walls close as the scene ends. On another wall, the user n finds the electrical box where you see a loose fuse. If the user makes Rion takes it Cold air will start blasting in. The freezing air blocks Rion from leaving, just to escape the room the user would have to press a button on a nearby engine device that looks like a gas tank, which turns off the air, allowing him to exit. Rion inserts the fuse into the "NUMA" lock and re-enters the room he woke up in. He uses the PPEC Storage Key to open the glass cylindrical cabinet and gets some liquid explosive. Rion leaves and returns to the hallway. An Armed guard with a stun rifle stands behind a wall. He attacks, but Rion kills him. Rion throws the liquid explosive on the door marked 14F. The user SCANs and shows a scene: Rion holds out his hand. The door crackles with electricity and explodes in a flash of light. Rion lowers his hands from his eyes. The door has been blasted open, revealing a set of stairs as the scene ends. Rion descends to the floor below, overlooking the atrium. The user can see a goddess statue from like before but on a lower floor. After taking out some guards, the user attempts to use his security card on a door. The lock buzzes. The security code has been changed, the user can't unlock it. If the user SCANs shows an image: A television monitor with a numeric keypad below it. If the user gets Rion to enter a room with a giant column of thick cords extending to the floor and ceiling like a tree. Television monitors hang from it like fruit. A scene appears and Rion approaches cautiously. The monitors light up and the image of Doctor Rem appears on the monitor. They have a little conversion. Rion walks around the television tree while Doctor Rem talks. Rion refuses to go back to the room and Doctor Rem does a lock-down. Doctor Rem’s image disappears and so does the scene. Rion approaches a locked door. Making the user SCAN as an image will show: A small podium in front of the television tree. Rion approaches the podium on the other side of the room and pushes a button. The door leading out unlocks. If the user makes Rion enters a bathroom, there he’ll find a newspaper on top of the wastebasket; which will be a newspaper of Family of 3 Mysteriously Vanishes. If the user controls Rion finds the room full of giant fetuses. Rion finds it quite shocking. One of the glasses you click it shows you a scene that shows Rion looks at one in a lit chamber. The fetus opens its eyes softly at Rion. This shocks Rion. On a cart, Rion takes the Special PPEC Office key, and the user returns to the office with it. Inside is a long room with glass containers and strange equipment, including a security card slot. He rewrites the security code to the number; sequence he found in the experiment room. With the new card, the user gets Rion returns to the lower floor and uses it to open the locked door. In a storage room, he suddenly hears a voice. A female's voice that is calling for him echoing in his ear. Rion ties talking back to her but she does not answer back. The voice stops. Rion enters a large factory floor, but there is no power anywhere. Rion wanders why does it look like some sort of factory and he wonders what they were making. There is a man in a large, white armored suit with a shield and gun. It has a rotating three-camera eye that lights up as it stands. The user gets Rion to defeats it and heads into a room full of computer workstations. A small, brief alarm sounds as the power goes out, locking the door. Rion activates three lamps. This illuminates a "microfiche" projector machine(3), and re-enables the power, Pictures of your parents. Rion finds the entrance to the atrium with the large statue of a goddess. It has a plaque reading "The new Master of Creation". A man jumps down from the statue's shoulder. His head is completely wrapped in gauze, except for a single eye against gray skin. He is wearing a charcoal jumpsuit, like a mental patient, and moans guttural. This is a Rabbit. After defeating a group of them creatures, the user gets Rion to exits the atrium and finds a strange room coated in gray, etched with tribal patterns. Each wall has a crude drawing of a different two-headed animal -- a wolf, a monkey, a snake, and an eagle. The user SCANs: A set of four pillars with gripping claws in the middle where something is supposed to go. In the hospital lunch room, Rion gets the Test Lab key. In another laboratory, the user gets the Research Lab key. The user also turns on a computer with some information, Rion's Test Data. In the Control Room, the user gets Rion press a button and unlocks the Clinic Chief's room and the Armory. In the Research Lab, Rion finds a few medical staff, and a block with an etching of a two-headed monkey. In the Armory, there is a two-headed wolf block, along with several armored suits hanging from hooks. The Test Lab has a rotating obsidian block with an etching of a two-headed snake. Also, there is a chair suspended from the ceiling, with various medical implements around it If the user SCANs it: A child strapped to the chair with a headband on him. His eyes are rolled back in his head. In Clinic Chief Rem's room, a large wall clock, resembling the hospital's sun emblem, ticks in the background. Above a round conference table rests a two-headed eagle block and one wall holds a large painted portrait, labeled "Doctor Rem”, 2520". On his desk are some pieces of paper; Clinic Chief Rem's notes. The user can go onto the balcony, the door isn’t locked. When stepping to the balcony on a point Rion hears a voice and looks up. It was the same female voice he hears and answers back calling her by her name, Lilia. Again she cannot hear him (Into he finds her doll to get contact). In the adjacent conference room, the user places the four obelisks into corresponding cylindrical receptacles, using his psychometry to find which one goes where. A giant eagle mural on one side of the room slides apart, revealing a door. The user gets Rion to run through a corridor ending at a computer room filled with armored guards and a scanning device that looks like a planetarium star-maker. A console rises up with an image of a handprint, illustrating points of articulation. Rion presses his hand into the outline. A computer talks crazy with a question and giving him a headache as the computer drones the above dialogue, the room darkens and the scanning device lights up. The room is filled with swirling lights like clouds on a holodeck program. Rion steps back, holding his head. The brain scanner spins a little faster as the bulbs on the end grow brighter. Suddenly, in a flash of light, it stops. Everything returns to normal. In another room under some stairs, there are glass booths in a circle in a refrigerated room. The user SCANs: Inside the incubator is a grotesque H.R. Giger-like humanoid with orange skin, long talon-like fingers crossed over its chest. It appears to have no face, except for a mouth full of sharp teeth. This is an Arabesque. Off-screen, two escape their capsule. Rion defeats them (or leaves), then ascends the stairs to a back room with a large black sphere in the center. In both versions of the game and movie, the user moves Rion to go into the computer control room to scan the elevator that leads to outside. In the scan Rion sees Doctor Rem giving hints of the user that to activate the elevator has something to do with Doctor Rem. There is a scene, Doctor Rem meets Rion face to face after the user goes over to the computer to get information about Rion. After spelling his name and crashing the computer with Nalcon, Doctor Rem walked up behind Rion points a Beeject towards the back of he's neck. Telling Rion he was a natural.and just as he expected. Rion notices he head that voice before and answers him back saying Doctor Rem's name. Of course Rion acts him what's the family program giving Doctor Rem a hard time and tells him there are many things for him are better off not knowing. (because the top secret). Doctor Rem changes the subject and confronts him that he'll short circuit if he inject him with the beeject and tries to order Rion once more to go back in the isolation ward room. Rion refuses again and looks back at him and grimaces. The beeject gun in Doctor Rem's hand crackles with electricity. Doctor Rem was shocked and impressed by the power of Rion commenting on Rion with the words such strength. Soon after, the beeject gets removed from his hand from the pressure of force falling to the floor. He tells Rion he was going to but him in a freeze chamber for misbehaving and points his cane at Rion's face showing and ending scene. A battle ensues as Doctor Rem attacks Rion with his cane and Rion defends himself with his powers using Red and Nalcon. Once Rem falls, the screen fades to black.Then there is a horrible electronic buzzing and mechanical whirring, like something powering up. The lights come back on. Doctor Rem's coat is gone and his skin has been half-ripped away, revealing mechanical limbs, metal skin, and a glowing red eye where his eye patch was.(Proving that he is a robot). He now has the ability to dash forward and knock Rion of his feet, as well as rotate his torso 360 degrees, and slam his fist into the floor, creating a tremor. As soon as Rion shorts, Rem seizes. Electricity runs through his body, and he falls over. Rion picks out Doctor Rem's red glowing eye and holds it up to the scanning device above the elevator giving it power to turn on. The scanner activates and the eye darkens as the doors open. Rion walks in, rests his head against a wall, and closes his eyes as the elevator descends. In the movie at the bottom of the elevator he is forced to fight snipers and had no choice but to fight them. A scene plays and Now outside the Michelangelo’s memorial hospital, Rion looks back at the hospital building once, then continues on. He walks in a tram card and takes a seat as the scene ends fading black. Further Notes * It is a hospital place where they take children under their well and use them as test subjects. They stick drugs in them making them have psychic powers. They also create there own creation under Dorthy's commands and use other peoples body parts to create there own image. * In the movie, Rion does not go to every room like he does in the video game Galerians, but instead they put him in destinations that matter * There is only one room you cannot enter in the video game. It's upstairs after the first floor main big hall. Category:Stages